An Eye for an Eye Patch
by shez.ur.destiny
Summary: While on a mission for her majesty alongside her husband Ciel, Elizabeth damages her eye to the point where she must wear an eye patch like her husband. See how Ciel comforts his distraught wife. Ciel/Elizabeth Married AU


**Summary: While on mission for her majesty alongside her husband Ciel, Elizabeth damages her eye to the point where she must wear an eye patch like her husband. See how Ciel comforts his distraught wife. Ciel/Elizabeth**

 **Just a cutesty married AU for the most adorable, underappreciated pairing in Kuroshitsuji. There is teeny bit of gore in the beginning but nothing major. Please be warned.**

 **For Anna114, I hope you like it babe I apologize for the wait!**

 **~O~**

It began when Queen Victoria called onto her loyal guard dog. Her Majesty was distressed when she caught wind of illegal weapon smuggling happening in London.

She requested to Earl Phantomhive that he bring an end to the smuggling as soon as possible, even suggesting bringing his, quote, 'cute wife' along to quicken the process.

Naturally, Elizabeth begged and cried (and in one case, attempted to seduce) her husband for allowance to accompany him on the investigation.

"It's not even a dangerous case either! Only weapon smuggling! Please let me come, Ciel." She argued.

She refuses to play the role of the idle, pampered house wife whilst her husband ran about God knows where, endangering his life. It was not how she was raised to be and it is not something she wishes to adapt to.

Ciel had weighed his options then. Elizabeth has, on several occasions, proved herself useful, what with her sharp instincts, impeccable swordsmanship and quick wit.

Plus, permitting her to go would cease her annoying pestering.

When having thought clearly about it, the mission is not _too_ dangerous. Yes, mere child's play compared to fighting the undead on an already sinking ship.

Against his better judgment, he allowed his wife to come.

Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian gathered their respective weapons of choice and headed to the ship yard the smuggling takes place. The three easily snuck aboard.

After a bit of searching, they eventually found the room the boat's crew is in.

The current situation Elizabeth has perched near the door, hidden from view in the darkness of the hallway. Her sabre is tucked under her skirts.

Ciel is a mere foot away from her, crouched on the right side of the door with Sebastian.

The Earl lays his head against the coolness of the wooden door to the listen to the voices and movements beyond it.

The three sit and wait for anything to resonate, other than slurred ravings and drunken laughter.

Finally, after what feels like hours, footsteps echo from inside the room.

Ciel instinctively wraps his fingers around the gun's trigger and sinks further into the shadows.

Judging by the latches on the door, it should open towards himself. Having caught this, Ciel nods to his wife to ready herself.

Elizabeth quietly eases her sabre from under frilly petticoat and waits to strike.

The door swings open and stumbles out a man wearing the pungent aroma of tobacco and gin like a cloak.

He drunkenly steps over the threshold when he spots a motion at his right. Pausing to investigate, he turns his glassy, inebriated eyes toward it. He barely has time to gasp when a sword tears through his throat.

The other occupants in the room shriek and yell in horror as the offending blade is retracted and the man falls to the floor gasping and struggling for breath.

As the members scramble for their weapons, an array of elegant silverware flies at them at impressive speeds, hitting some in skull, killing them instantly and piercing others in the shoulder, wounding them slightly.

Ciel and Elizabeth runs from behind the door and take advantage of the smugglers' brief astonishment.

The husband and wife work alongside each other slashing, shooting, defending, protecting. Had the situation not been life and death, the smugglers would have perhaps allowed themselves to stop and admire simultaneous, flowed movements of the couple.

The whole ordeal lasts about ten minutes. The pace was quickened considerably with Sebastian catching stray bullets between his gloved fingers and hurling them back at their owners twice the speed of which they were fired from the gun.

The only living occupant remaining is the leader of the operation. "W-Who are you?" He demands, his mind too befuddled with panic to even dream of speaking coherently.

Ciel simply smirks at him. "I am here on behalf of the Queen. I am sent to rid England of the filth that plaques this country, such as yourself."

The man clicks his tongue. "The queen's guard dogs." He snarls as beads of sweat form on his brow and crawl down his face.

"That's right." Elizabeth nods with a cheerful smile.

Ciel reloads his gun with a sharp 'click' and aims it at the man's forehead.

The man grits his teeth in anger. "Go to hell!" He cries. He points his gun at the radiator and pulls the trigger.

"No—!" Ciel and Elizabeth start.

As if the sound of the bullet hitting the fine metal was not enough, the explosion is deafening. Glass, wood, and metal are sent flying in sporadic directions.

"Master!" Sebastian shouts, throwing himself at the Earl to shield him from the flying shrapnel.

"Lizzy!" Ciel shrieks, grabbing his wife's muscled arm just as Sebastian pushes him down to the floor.

Elizabeth's sharp gasp is the last jarring sound that reaches Ciel's ears before an eerie silence befalls the room.

Sebastian slowly eases off his master. He briefly looks him over to ensure that he is free of any wounds. Seeing none, the butler removes his tailcoat begins to pick off the pieces of glass and wood that punctured it.

Ciel sits up as well and surveys the room. The leader lies dead near the radiator and any of his comrades who may have survived Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian's assault are dead now, courtesy of the blast.

Ciel's sighs. The queen will be pleased to know that the ones that have distressed her so are now wanders of the afterlife, though Ciel nearly joined them there as well. He doubts she will care about that last part.

A sharp hiss of pain garners Ciel's attention. "Lizzy?" He asks, clutching her shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Elizabeth's back is to him, so he is shielded from the possible injuries she may have. His breath catches in his throat though when he spots blood staining her white gloves.

"Lizzy!" He shouts, tugging her shoulder with ample more force than before and whirls her towards him.

His falls mouth open and a gasp escapes. Sebastian's eyes widen behind him.

Blood and tears mix on Elizabeth's cheeks due to the large glass shard jutting from her left eye. "S-Some glass got in my eye." Elizabeth whispers, the crimson dyed tears falling heavier down her cheek than before.

 **~O~**

"How could you let this happen?!" Elizabeth's brother, Edward, shrieks. His body is quaking with anger.

Ciel says nothing and continues to stare off distantly.

The Earl's silence fuels Edward's ire further. "You told me that no harm would come to my sister during her marriage with you and this happens! She's nearly blind!" He screams.

Elizabeth sighs, rubbing her pounding temples. "Brother that is enough." She pleads from over on the bed as Paula changes her bandages.

After the accident, Elizabeth was immediately rushed to the hospital to have the shard removed from her eye. The procedure was prolonged, yet successful and Elizabeth was able to return home. Sebastian contacted Elizabeth's family and informed them of the situation at hand. They rushed over immediately.

Edward swivels over to his sister. "I won't hear it this time Lizzy. He has endangered your life far too many times already." He says sternly.

"It was my decision to come with him Eddy! I knew the risks and I took the chance! I'm just grateful it was me instead of Ciel's other eye." She shouts.

Edward makes to start again, but the Marquis rises behind him. "Calm yourself, son. I'm sure my nephew and his butler did everything in their power to protect Lizzy." Alexis soothes, placing a calming hand on his son's shoulder.

Edward clenches his fists at his side. "It just pains me to know that my baby sister will not be able to defend herself because of this." He whispers; his eyes looking suspiciously wet.

"She will be fine." Frances speaks up. She too rises from her chair and strolls over to daughter on the bed.

Frances places a kind hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "My girl is strong. This small inconvenience will do nothing to hinder her capabilities." She says, giving her daughter a small smile.

Elizabeth flashes a grin at her. "Thank you mother."

Edward sighs and relaxes his fists. "I suppose you are right mother." He turns to his sister. "Lizzy is much stronger than this." He smiles.

"Oh, Eddy." Elizabeth whispers as she brings her hands over her lips in awe.

Edward beams at his sister before turning back to Ciel. "Ciel it will take some time for me to forgive you, but—"

"I am not asking for forgiveness." Ciel interrupts. "I have failed both the Midford and Phantomhive name tonight, but I vow to you all that I will protect Elizabeth's life over my own so this tragedy will not be relived." Ciel swears, his visible eye flashing with vehemence.

The Midford son nods.

Alexis and Frances smile.

Joyful tears seep from Paula's and Elizabeth's eyes.

 **~O~**

Weeks have passed since Elizabeth's injury. She has had a fairly difficult time adjusting to only having sight in one eye. She has lost count how many times she has bumped into walls, doors, etcetera.

As the weeks drift by, she has grown a bit more self conscious of her eye.

The pitiful glances the servants send her when they presume she is not looking, does nothing to assuage Elizabeth's insecurities.

She is also aware of Ciel's inability to look her in the face. When he does, however, he wears a look of pain and grief. She sees his agonized expression every time Paula changes her bandages in front of him. Often times, he would excuse himself by saying he has to tend to paper work or give some other dull reasoning.

Is it because of her uncute appearance her husband acts this way? Is her eye ghastly to Ciel?

This causes Elizabeth to fret. In efforts of seeking counsel, she vocalized her worries to Paula one night.

The handmaiden was quick to reassure her, claiming that Earl Phantomhive could never be disgusted by her.

Paula's words held Elizabeth for a while, but then came the time where her bandages would be permanently taken off.

Elizabeth currently sits at her dresser and gazes intently in the mirror.

Elizabeth's family is with her, offering soft reassurance. Even the servants came to show their support.

The only persons absent are Ciel and Sebastian since Ciel has to fiddle with Funtom affairs. Frances and Edward had actively stressed their displeasure about this, but Elizabeth quickly waved them off.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Paula asks with a shaky breath. She has not changed Elizabeth's bandages in over a week, so it will come as a mystery as to what the healed eye will look like.

Elizabeth nods. "I'm ready."

Paula gently pushes Elizabeth's loose curls away from her face. She brings the scissors to the side of Elizabeth's head and begins to cut. She does this slowly and carefully in order to avoid accidentally sheering off her lady's blonde wisps.

Elizabeth begins to tremble at the suspense. Edward, having spotted his sister's anxiety, wraps his hand around hers and squeezes in hopes to sooth her frayed nerves. Elizabeth smiles gratefully at him.

With one final snip, the bandages fall to the floor.

Elizabeth exhales the breath she has been holding and leans further into the mirror to better inspect her eye.

On her eyelid is a long scar that serves as evidence of where the stitches previously were. Slowly, Elizabeth opens her eye.

She is greeted with a gray, glossy film coating her eye. She can just barely make out the emerald hue the eye used to be underneath the film.

"It has healed quite nicely, my lady." Paula smiles.

Elizabeth reaches a hand up and touches the glossy film. How peculiar it feels underneath her finger tips. Its texture is moist and smooth, like an eel. The diluted gray coloring further reminds her of such.

"Honestly Elizabeth, stop that at once. You will get an infection." Frances chastises from her place on the bed.

"Does it hurt any, Lizzy?" Alexis asks.

Elizabeth shakes her head. "No it's fine. I can barely feel it." She explains.

Mey-Rin steps behind her and stares at Elizabeth's reflection. "It warms my heart to see you've made such a miraculous recovery, Lady Elizabeth!" The maid smiles.

Elizabeth pouts. "It's not very attractive."

Bard sniffs. "Well at least you get to keep it. Back when I was a soldier, I once saw a man take a bullet to the eye and the docs had to take the whole thing out." He says.

Elizabeth faces the mirror again and shivers.

 **~O~**

Ciel throws down his pen and sighs. It would be frivolous to keep feigning concentration when his mind is currently swirling with thoughts.

His wife has been acting strange this past month. Since the accident, her childish joy has yet to make its appearance anew. She appears forlorn and is frequently overcome with exhaustion. Time and time again, he has found her lounging in their bed midday staring into nothingness.

He wants to approach his wife and inquire what is ailing her so, but he simply cannot bring himself to do so. He does not have the right to after allowing her to be injured. Every time she bumps into the furniture or trips, he is constantly reminded of his clawing guilt. Looking into her eyes worsens this feeling.

He promised his undying tutelage of her when he was young and he has even failed that. What would mother and father say? Auntie Ann?

He brushes his fingers through his hair. She must hate him; think he is vile for letting such a thing happen to her. He should not have permitted her to go. He needs to learn to stand his ground against her.

A knock at the door tears him away from his musings.

"Come in." He says gruffly and straightens back up in his seat.

He is surprised to see Elizabeth's maid, Paula, come tromping in, looking quite angry.

Ciel swallows and chooses his words carefully. "What's the matter?" He asks.

Paula inhales a deep breath. "Forgive me for my rather brash manner Lord Phantomhive, but you are a cruel man." She says.

Ciel blinks. "What?"

Apparently that was not the right thing to say because Paula's frown deepens. "My lord I swore my loyalty to you when I came here with my lady, but you sir are a tyrant!" She shouts.

"You will watch your tongue, servant! You may be my wife's maid, but I will see fit to punish you if you do not learn your place." Ciel hisses.

Paula falters a bit, but continues. "I am sorry my lord, but I refuse to let you hurt my lady any further with your shallowness and neglect." She says.

"Just what the devil are you talking about?" Ciel shouts, jumping to his feet and slamming his palms against his desk in anger.

Paula scowls. He has no right to be angry! "My lord, Lady Elizabeth believes you find her grotesque and undesirable because of her eye. For the longest I defended you, but now I am starting to believe she is right!"

Ciel's frown morphs into a look of bewilderment. "Elizabeth believes that?"

Paula nods. "And rightfully so! My lord, you have been avoiding her since she has returned from the hospital. She is depressed! At your wedding you promised to cherish her in sickness and in health! It is highly unfair to dislike her for something she cannot help!" She cries, her voice rising an octave with each word.

Ciel almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Here he believed his wife despised _him_ for what happened to her. Instead she still desires his proximity; crave his affections.

Elizabeth Midford-Phantomhive is an enigma that Ciel could not dream to understand.

He has heard enough. He knows what he must do to make it up to his wife and reassure her that she is certainly not unwanted.

"That is enough, Paula." Ciel says, cutting the maid off mid rant.

"But—" Paula starts.

Ciel steps from behind his desk and walks past the maid. "I am going out for a bit. Tend to Elizabeth while I am gone."

"Where—"

"And Paula." Ciel calls turning to her. "Phantomhive's are honor bound to their word. It would do well for you to remember this." He says and walks out the door leaving Paula dumbfounded.

'Such a strange man.' The maid pouts.

 **~O~**

Elizabeth sighs as Paula brushes her hair to ready her for bed.

"Paula do you believe me to be hideous?" She inquires.

The maid nearly drops the brush. "Of course not, my lady! You are just as beautiful as you were a month ago if not more!" She urges.

At this, Elizabeth smiles a bit. "Thank you Paula."

Paula smiles back and continues her ministrations of disentangling the skeins in Elizabeth's hair. Oh, how the maid wishes her lady would stop lazing around in bed all day. It is not good for Elizabeth's health and it is especially not good for her hair, which tangles with each toss and turn she makes.

Once finished with her task, Paula bids Elizabeth goodnight and leaves her to her own devices.

Elizabeth moves over to the bed and sits upon the silk sheets. It is a bit early to sleep now. She glances back at the bare side of the bed and wonders if she will see Ciel before she goes to sleep.

Self-consciously, she reaches up and touches her eye. Probably not, she thinks with a sigh.

The door opens and Elizabeth believes it to be Paula again before she turns around.

She is surprised to see Ciel standing in the doorway.

"Ciel…" She breathes.

Ciel nods. "Hello Lizzy." He greets. For once, Elizabeth cannot trace a look of pain or melancholy on his mien.

Ciel silently walks over to her bedside and leans down until he is on one knee in front of her. He gingerly takes both of her calloused yet soft hands into his own and kisses them both.

A deep ruddiness stains Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Come, I wish to show you something." He whispers as he gently coaxes her to her feet.

They quietly stroll over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Elizabeth stands in front while Ciel stands behind her. He softly places his warm hands on her exposed shoulders.

Elizabeth takes a breath as she glances at the reflection staring back at them.

"You are radiant, Lizzy." Ciel whispers through pale lips that are currently ghosting over her temple.

Elizabeth blushes again. What has gotten into him?

Well, whatever it is, she prays it continues. She will never tire of these rare,

saccharine moments between them.

Ciel pulls away for a bit to delve into his breast pocket. He pulls out an object Elizabeth cannot identify yet and brings it to her face.

Elizabeth gasps.

It is an eye patch!

The patch is designed into a neat floral shape that resembles a rose. Its shade is a deep green that is similar to her own eye color and after close examination she finds that the small eye patch is lavished with tiny emerald gems on each of the petals.

Ciel finishes tying the lace and leans back to admire her. "I had it and along with others commissioned with Nina today. They should all be finished within a week."

"It's lovely, Ciel." Elizabeth breathes.

Ciel hums. "After Paula scolded me earlier today, I realized how foolish I have been." He says as he loops his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth purrs with delight before her eyes widen with stark realization. "Paula scolded you?" She asks, looking up at him.

Ciel nods. "She called me a tyrant for the way I have been neglecting you."

Elizabeth sighs. "That woman." She whispers with a frown. She would have to have a talk with her maid about Paula's severe habit of meddling.

"I do not find you grotesque, Lizzy." Ciel speaks again. "I had believed you hated me for allowing that man to harm you." He admits.

Elizabeth smiles. "I could never hate you, Ciel." She whispers tenderly.

Ciel swipes down and places a small kiss a to her bare nape. "That's good." He whispers against her skin.

Elizabeth reaches a hand up and pats her husband's head as she admires her new eye patch in the mirror.

 **~O~**

Elizabeth groans as the tip of her mother's épée jabs her harshly in her stomach. The action causes her falls to her knees.

The blade has yet to be retracted.

"Your form is sloppy, Elizabeth. I will not coddle you because you are lacking sight in one of your eyes. There is a reason God gifted us with two." Frances castigates, pressing the tip further into her daughter's stomach for emphasis.

Elizabeth catches her breath and straightens up again. Her gloved fingers coil around the thin sword and jerks to her left in defiance. She brushes her sweat slicked bangs from her unclothed eye and glances at her mother. "I never asked for sympathy." She replies.

Frances smirks. "Excellent." She says and places her mask over her face.

Elizabeth does the same and the battle continues.

Elizabeth ignores her aching muscles and labored breaths in favor of steadfast attentiveness to her mother.

Sweat pours from Elizabeth's forehead, soaking the plain black fabric of the eye patch she dons for practices such as these. The set of eye patches Ciel commissioned had come in some time ago. She has ones designated for balls, causal lounging around the manor, and others for practice regimens.

Having been bestowed with these gifts, Elizabeth was fueled by animus to adjust to her new eyesight. She contacted her mother and brother and requested they help her improve her fencing skills now that she only has one eye. The two were happy to help, though Edward was a bit wary at first.

After months of vigorous training, Elizabeth was once again able to surpass her brother in fencing. Edward had no qualms about it. He felt pride for his baby sister's accomplishment.

Now, Elizabeth is currently challenging her mother, hoping to surpass her as well.

Elizabeth observes and takes note of her mother's relentless thrusts and she in turn parries them skillfully.

Frances makes sure to aim for daughter's injured eye. Cruel it may seem, but when in actual combat the attacker will rest at nothing to attack Elizabeth's weak side. She must train her for this.

Pride reflects within Frances though, when Elizabeth blocks these attacks effortlessly.

But suddenly, Elizabeth gasps and Frances pauses. Had she gone too far? Had she wounded her daughter's eye by mistake? It is hard to see behind the mask. The unfamiliar sensation of panic fills the marchioness.

Frances gasps at the abrupt jab at her chest. She coughs in efforts to regain her stolen breath. What on earth?

The laughter that reaches her ears causes her to look up in shock.

Elizabeth's mask is off and her curls are wild and damp with sweat. Joyful laughter resounds from her pink lips like bells. Her clothed eye, from what Frances can tell, is unharmed. "I thought you said no coddling, mother?" Elizabeth grins.

Frances smirks, realizing her daughter's trick.

"You devilish child!" She shouts and begins to laugh alongside her youngest.

 **~O~**

Ciel rummages through all the drawers in his bedroom for nearly the seventh time.

Nothing!

He sprints over to the closet and tosses out all of his clothes and shoes until it is bare.

Nothing!

He checks over by the nightstand.

Still nothing!

In a last ditch effort, Ciel walks over to the bed. He prays to every high deity beyond the clouds to forgive him for contracting a demon, murdering countless people for his own personal gain, and ordering Sebastian to rig the man who crudely catcalled Elizabeth on the street carriage to explode, to grant him this one favor.

Ciel leans down and looks underneath the bed. His eyes go remote when he sees that it is bare.

Ciel somberly sits on the bed, his hands clutching his clothed knees.

He turns and glares menacingly at the small garment next to him.

A pink eye patch.

His fiendish wife Elizabeth knew he had a meeting with one of the Italian managers of the Funtom Company today, so she took it upon herself to hide all of his eye patches, bandages, or a scant of _anything_ that he could use to cover his contracted eye with other than this blasted frilly, pink, horror.

He could not call his butler away while entertaining a guest and he certainly could not leave Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bard and Snake alone with the manger either.

Ciel weighs his decisions. The manager of his company finding out that Ciel is contracted to a demon would not be too bad would it? It would be much more pleasant than the manager seeing him sporting this degrading article of clothing.

He sighs.

"There are you are darling!" Elizabeth grins as her husband finally appears in the drawing room.

"Ah, Master—" Sebastian pauses, his eyes widening.

"Mr. Phantomhive it is nice to…" the words on the man's tongue are lost when having gotten a closer look at the Earl.

"Yes hello." Ciel welcomes, blush eating away at his skin.

This is humiliating.

Elizabeth's grin is so broad that nearly all of her pearlescent teeth are on display. Sebastian coughs into his glove to restrain the fits of laughter trying to escape.

Ciel clears his throat. "Apparently, my wife thought it would be humorous if she hid all of my other choices of patch and leave me with this one." He explains weakly before glaring daggers at his wife.

The awkward tension that surrounds the manager and Ciel leaves Elizabeth and Sebastian trembling with constrained laughter.

Finally the man laughs heartily. "The missus is a clever one." He grins.

"I think it is a nice look for him." Elizabeth smiles, getting up from her seat. "Here you are, love." She says sweetly, handing her husband a solid black eye patch.

She glides out of the room then, a trail of loud giggles following behind her.

 **~O~**

Naturally, Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive is the talk of the town after word of her injury spread. The tone of which her name is spoken ranges from pity that such a thing has happened to her; to apathy saying that it is what she deserves for being pert and taking on her husband's role instead of remaining at home, mulling on bearing the Earl an heir.

"The fact that she is showing herself here in front of everyone with her, _disfigurement_ is astonishing." One of the ladies whispers to another.

"Oh yes!" One woman nods before huddling closer in the circle of nobles and whispering, "I hear she looks ghastly."

"I hear she resembles a beast." Another adds.

One of the men in the small group sniffs. "I thought this was a dignified ballroom, not a freak show."

The small circle nods in agreement.

"Frankly, I pity the Earl for having to be wed to such an anomaly. I am sure he is discussing means of divorcing her as we speak." The same man speaks, sipping his champaign.

"Darling this means our Meredith still has a chance with him!" His wife coos beside him.

"Oh, she and the Earl would be just perfect together!" One of the ladies squeals.

A small noise from at the top of the staircase is made. The attendees cease their chatter and they advert their attentions to it.

Silence falls over the foyer as Earl Phantomhive descends down the stairs. "Welcome all." He smiles. "I do hope you are enjoying yourselves."

Ciel sighs. "My wife will down in just a second. You know how tiresome women can be when it comes to their means of primping."

The guests chuckle.

"But I assure you all she will be down soon." Ciel speaks again after the laughter quiets down.

"She is probably too embarrassed to show her hideous face. The poor dear." One of the ladies in the circle giggles underneath her fan.

"You needn't wait a second longer darling. Here I am!" A voice away from view calls.

Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive rounds the corner and gracefully descends the stairs with a leisure stride.

The guests gasp in surprise and awe.

Elizabeth svelte body dons a crimson dress complete with ruffles and frill. Her hair is tied in a dignified bun, not a stray hair out of place. The diamond necklace she bores shines in the lit room and hangs confidently at her décolleté. Finally, over her left eye is a floral eye patch that is a bright shade of vermillion which greatly complements her eye color and dress.

The sullen, dour, expression everyone presumed the Countess would adorn on her countenance is radiating with jubilance.

Elizabeth grins at the crowd of awestruck nobles. "Welcome!" She giggles.

Ciel smiles at his wife and offers his hand. "It's about time." He says.

Elizabeth beams and accepts the hand. "You know how I am."

The love presumed to have long crumbled away due to Elizabeth's deformity, has not faded, if anything, has strengthened.

Elizabeth and Ciel saunter into the crowd greeting various persons of importance.

"Hello everyone!" Elizabeth smiles sweetly as she glides past the circle of nobles originally making a mockery out of her.

The nobles clutch their glasses tightly. "Hello Lady Elizabeth." Comes their tight, strained, reply.

The circle remains silent for the rest of the night

 **~O~**

Elizabeth stares heatedly at her husband with an annoyed expression. "Please Ciel?" She tries again.

Ciel does not bother to glance up at her as he mutters his laconic reply of, "No."

Elizabeth pouts. Flicking her cowlick over her shoulder, she leans closer to her husband's face. "Why not?" She demands.

Ciel briskly looks up. "Why not?! Lizzy you lost sight in your left eye for Christ sake! You are forbidden from going on anymore missions with me." He says with an air of authority in his tone.

"But mother says I can fight just as well with one eye if not better! Take me with you please!" She begs, clasping her hands together and protruding her bottom lip.

Ciel rolls his eyes. "Your brother will have my head and yours too if I take you on another mission." He reminds, continuing to write again.

Elizabeth huffs. "If that is your concern, you needn't worry. I will handle Eddy. With a few pouty looks and bit of begging he will allow me to do whatever I please." She simpers.

"The Lady Phantomhive is a manipulative one." Ciel comments.

Elizabeth grins. "I learned from the best." She leans in again. "So will you take me on missions again?"

Ciel considers her words. "No." He says.

Elizabeth's mouth falls open before snapping close again, letting a frown settle on countenance instead. Wordlessly, she rises from her seat and heads towards the door.

Ciel curiously glances up at her. "Where you going?" He asks. He had expected more of a fight out of her.

Elizabeth turns her head a bit to gaze at him. "I'm telling the queen." She says.

Ciel raises an eyebrow. "Telling the queen?" He queries, trying her words on his own palate.

Elizabeth fully turns to him and places her hands on her hips. "That's right. I am going to tell the queen that you refuse to take me on anymore missions."

Ciel deadpans at his wife. "Really Lizzy? You have resorted to tattling on me?"

Elizabeth nods. "Whatever it takes." Ciel can clearly see the stark motivation burning in her eye like a candle.

He leans back in his seat in thought. Most likely, the queen will side with Elizabeth, especially if Elizabeth chooses to bring her mother and father along. After which, the queen would reprimand him for refusing such 'fine young woman like Elizabeth.'

Charles Grey would hear and mock him for as long as he lives and spread word that Earl Phantomhive is under his wife's thumb, which in hindsight he kind of is, but he does not need anyone else knowing this.

Not wanting to give the nobles in London even more of a reason to talk about him, Ciel sits back up in his chair with his fingers locked together and elbows resting against the wood of the desk. "You may go if you agree to stay by Sebastian's side at all times."

Elizabeth grins and it galls Ciel greatly. "Thank you, dear husband." She purrs and practically skips out of his office.

Ciel is left to wonder half-jokingly if his wife is the devil.

 **~O~**

Ciel blearily opens his eyes. He groggily sits up and rubs away at the last bits of sleep clinging to his eyelids.

He frowns, however, when he sees a splash of bright red on his sleeve.

Blood?

Oh right.

Elizabeth and he have just returned from yet another mission for the queen. This time had been particularly gruesome by the amount blood clinging to his pants and shirt. Thankfully the blood is not his own though. He smirks at that thought.

Ciel had been so exhausted when he returned home, he flopped onto the bed and instantly fell asleep just as Elizabeth chimed she would be bathing first.

Ciel looks at the clock. He has not been asleep long, twenty minutes or so.

He glances around the room again. Elizabeth is nowhere in sight.

Surely, she is out of the bath by the now.

Ciel eases off the bed and stretches his tired muscles.

He quietly saunters to the bathroom door and pulls his fingers into a fist so he may knock, but he pauses.

The door is not wholly open, but cracked so slightly that Ciel can barely make out Elizabeth's form.

Her back is to him as she stands in front of the mirror. Her hair is loose and wet and she dons nothing but a towel.

Her eye patch is lying idly on the counter. Ciel can see how deeply she is looking at her own reflection; specifically at her injured eye.

Ciel silently opens the doors and walks up to his wife.

Elizabeth does not discontinue her staring contest with her reflection, but she does blush a bit upon her husband's sudden appearance while she is unclothed.

Ciel stands behind her and wordlessly unlaces his own eye patch and lets it fall to the tiled floor.

Ciel places a gentle kiss to the top of her head ("thank you height difference!" He thinks) and stares at their reflection.

"Our eyes are quite unique." He whispers. "They both tell a story about our lives." He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Mine tells a tale of sin and of a slow, tragic death. Yours tells of your courage and strength in battle as well your determination. You are truly amazing, Elizabeth." He praises, his lilt flowing with love and pride for his wife.

Elizabeth squeezes his arm; the action showing her appreciation for her husband's kind and much needed reassurance.

But then, she pouts. "Yes but," she starts, glancing up at him. "Yours is cuter than mine."

And at this, Ciel genuinely laughs for the first time in a while.

 **~O~**

 **And thus concludes the adventures of Lizzy with an eye patch. Reviews would be lovely~**


End file.
